The Bet
by Story Writer of Love
Summary: He is a player. He would have one night stands almost every day with no regret. He always thought that girls were toys that used for only one thing. Until he met a virgin who he deeply wanted to break so he bet his best friend a thousand dollars that he would but she was just SO hard to break and he never realized that he actually could fall in love… (Rated M for Lemons & cursing.)


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING nor am I involved in ANY WAY with this amazing anime series, InuYasha! All credit and ALL THE RIGHTS goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all HER work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the ONLY thing that belongs to me is THIS FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Age Range: **

Kagome – 21

Sango – 22

Miroku – 23

InuYasha – 24

* * *

**Chapter 1. – I Bet I Will**

* * *

**~ N/A: Before I go on into writing this story, I would like to thank an amazing writer ****(****Wolf Blossom****)** **who inspired me to write while reading one of her stories. She is an amazing writer and I really suggest you to go check out her stories, trust me you will NOT regret! :) ~**

**~ N/A: Also for my clean viewers, I labeled whenever there is a Lemon so that you can skip over those parts if you wish not to read them! :) ~  
**

* * *

**(Start of a Lemon)**

"Scream my name bitch!" InuYasha yelled as he was about to explode.

The girl right under him did as he said but it just wasn't enough for him.

"Scream louder whore! I wanna here you break." He yelled as he went as deep as he could go inside of her causing her to scream in pain this time. He was now hurting her more than pleasuring her and that is _not_ what _she_ wanted.

"InuYasha stop!" She yelled at him but he paid no attention when all of his seeds started to fill up inside of her. He moaned in pleasure and clasped right on top of her, his cock still inside of her.

She tried to get up but he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going slut?" He moaned still not overcoming his orgasm.

"This was the last time. You didn't care about my pleasure only yours!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

He grinned. "You'll get over it and it's not the last time until I say that it is." He said as he moved inside of her, pleasing only himself again.

"Let me go." She whispered as tears kept on coming out. _'How cold can a man be?'_ She thought.

"No." He demanded trying to ignore the smell of her tears.

"Let me go InuYasha!" She screamed this time trying to break free out of him.

"Fine!" He yelled and got up. "If you wanna go then go, here is the door and don't bother coming back!" He screamed out literally kicking her out once she was done dressing up.

**(End of a Lemon)**

He sighed and took a hot shower then he put on his new clothes and went off to meet up with his close friend Miroku.

* * *

Sango sighed as she looked at her overly stressed roommate, studying hard as ever. She made a dramatic sigh to get her attention which only made her laugh.

"Sango, if you wanna go out then go. I have to stay here and study. This is my last year in college and I need to get everything right if I wanna get my Bachelor's." She explained while Sango frowned.

"Come on Kagome, this is my last year in college too and I'm passing all of my classes but you don't see me studying my butt off every hour of the day. You need to take a break, and I am going to take you out and teach you how to have fun for once. You can even meet my new boyfriend." Sango tried to persuade her friend then she blushed when she said her last sentence.

"You have a boyfriend?" Kagome paused, thinking of who it could be. "No…" She whispered with a gasp. "Sango please tell me that you're not going out with Miroku?"

"Okay, I am not going out with Miroku." Sango said not meaning any word she just said.

"Really?" Kagome said stupidly actually believing her.

"You told me to tell you that I'm not going out with him but I can't lie, I am." Sango laughed.

"Sango no…do you even know how many girls he sleeps with a day!?" Kagome's voice started to increase. "He is a big ass of a player and I am _not_ going to let my best friend easily get her heart broken."

"Oh don't worry Kagome; he won't do that and if he tries, I will beat his ass." Sango smiled happily. She stood up trying to change the subject. "Now Ms. Higurashi, let's go to the club. My most faithful boyfriend is waiting for us." She giggled.

"Sango…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence when Sango interrupted her.

"Don't 'Sango' me! We are going out to the club tonight and that's final. Plus we don't even have classes tomorrow so you can study all you want then. Now let's go!" Sango pushed Kagome out of her desk as she sighed giving up.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't stop from smirking and checking out the girls from the club when he spotted Miroku at the bar table saving a seat for him.

"Hey Yash." Miroku called out to him as he Bro hugged his best friend.

"Hey Ro." InuYasha smirked and Miroku frowned.

"Don't call me that! It sounds like a girl's nickname."

"Well, you are a pussy." He teased his best friend and Miroku just punched his shoulder, making him laugh as he ordered 'Sex on the Beach' drink.

"Can I see your ID." The bartender said as she seductively smirked at InuYasha.

"Now, I can give you something else in exchange for the drink." InuYasha grinned back at her looking down at her body slowly and then up again with a flirty wink.

"Oh really?" She ginned back with a seductive voice that turned him on automatically.

"Hmm." He nodded still grinning.

"Dude you are more of a flirt than me." Miroku interrupted them.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at him as the bartender left to get the drink.

"InuYasha you're old enough to drink, why not just give her your ID?" Miroku questioned stupidly.

InuYasha laughed. "Because it wouldn't get me closer to getting laid my dear friend, you should know these things. Flirt leads to a smokin' hot, sweating, lustily sex." He teased Miroku again, leading Miroku to roll his eyes again.

"Sorry Bro, those doors are closed for me." Miroku said with a relaxed, calm voice.

"Oh? How so? Don't tell me that the most perverted, seductive player named Miroku Sasaki is a faithful boyfriend of someone's that his best friend InuYasha Takahashi doesn't know of?" InuYasha said with a teased voice but wanting serious answers.

"Like you care and by the way, you been gone off to college for 6 years and just _now_ coming back to Japan without telling me any news about your life back in America and you expect me to tell you my life while you were gone?" Miroku asked.

"How long have you known this girl?" InuYasha asked, ignoring Miroku's last statement.

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's been 4 years now." Miroku explained.

InuYasha smirked. "Does she have an attractive, sexy ass friend?" He asked with a seductive tease and smile.

Miroku hit InuYasha's arm with a glare. "Matter a fact she does but you are _not_ going near her, she never even had a boyfriend or ever had sex for that matter but she is so gorgeous I was shocked when I first found out."

"Now why would a virgin girl tell a player that would wanna break her that she is a virgin?" InuYasha asked.

"We become friends over the years InuYasha." Miroku answered with a voice that sounded annoyed.

InuYasha grinned even wider. "Oh I will break her, if she is attractive enough that is."

"Don't get your hopes up, I actually been trying for 3 years now but nothing. And I'm not that type of guy anymore, Sango is the only one for me." Miroku smiled.

InuYasha snored. "That's hard to believe." He paused. "Sango huh?"

"Yep." Miroku grinned wider.

"What's the virgin's name?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome. Sango is about to meet up with me at this club, I hope she could make it. Maybe if she convinced Kagome, she would come too. But like I said, don't get your hopes up with this girl. She is so hard to flirt with; she is really good at playing hard-to-get you know." Miroku explained.

"We'll see." InuYasha said with a grin then paused. "Hey Mir. I got an idea. Let's bet hmm…" InuYasha smirked. "Let's bet a thousand dollars that I will break that girl Kagome. If I can't I owe you a thousand dollars, but if I can, you owe me." His smirk was wider.

Miroku's eyes got wider. "You insane?!" He yelled at InuYasha. "A thousand dollars for breaking _one_ virgin girl?"

"You're the one that said she is hard to break and I wanna prove you wrong." InuYasha smirked.

Miroku still furious but sighed. "Fine." He said fast and calmly, giving up the fight.

"I will give you…6 months to break her. If not I win, if so you win."

InuYasha smiled wider showing his perfectly white shinning teeth. "6 months?" He laughed hard. _'I can break her in 6 minutes._' He thought. "Deal Bro." He said with a grin while shaking Miroku's hand.

And just then is where Sango and Kagome arrived.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango yelled at him making him jump.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku's smile widened and he went and kissed her lips so deeply. "Hey Ka-go-me." Miroku said slowly while grinning at InuYasha.

InuYasha just smirked with his seductive little smirk. _'Damn she is so fuckin' sexy, goddamn how is she still a virgin?' _He thought while examining her body still a stupid, seductive smirk on his face with flirty eyes.

This made Kagome embarrassed and shy and she just wanted to punch the shit out of this guy. She doesn't even know who he is and who he _thinks_ that he is. He looks _way_ worse than Miroku.

He held up his hand to her. "I'm InuYasha." He said still with a big grin on his face while he shook her hand.

"Kagome." She said with a cold voice, no emotion. She so didn't wanna be here right now.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." He said with a smirk again putting the back of her hand on his mouth to kiss, but he added something else to the kiss but she didn't notice at first until he started to suck that one part of her hand. Sucking and licking her hand now but not making it noticeable to Sango and Miroku.

"Ugh!" Kagome said with disgust as she yanked her hand away and slapped him on the cheek, making InuYasha shocked as hell.

Both Sango and Miroku laughed as InuYasha held his left cheek where the hand hit.

"I can't do this Sango, I don't belong here I'm going back to our dorm." Kagome said as she started to get up to leave but an arm held her close.

"My apologies." She heard him say in her ear which made her heart beat fast and she didn't know why but it pissed her off even more. "I don't wanna start off on the wrong foot, will you ever forgive me?" He said with that smirk still on his face.

"Fine." She said coldly. "Under one condition, if you stop hitting on me. You're _so_ not my type got it?" She said with a big frown on her face.

That actually made him stop smirking and he actually got pissed off; no girl _ever_ rejected him, or _ever_ resisted him _or_ said that he's _not_ her type. There was something wrong with this girl and he was sure of it.

She started to grin when she saw the look on his face.

"F-fine." He stuttered still in shock.

She giggled. "You never got rejected before did you?" She smirked.

He didn't reply.

"That's a pity." She said still smirking and went back to sit with Sango and Miroku.

InuYasha just didn't say a word as he drank his drink as fast as he can and told everyone that he is going to the man's room so he quickly left.

* * *

Once he went to the man's room, he quickly washed his face and starred at his reflection. He lifted his shirt up to look at his six pack abs and then put his shirt down. How could anyone resist him? He had it all.

He sighed as he left the man's room to bump into the bartender who grinned at him seductively.

She came closer to him slowly, seductively as he couldn't back up anymore because of the wall behind him.

**(Start of a Lemon)**

"Now, give me what I want." She said seductively as she licked the edge of his mouth and left tongue trails from the edge of his mouth down to his neck and started to suck on it, making him moan.

He couldn't take it anymore that he pushed her inside the bathroom and locked the door since it was just a one toilet bathroom. He kissed her so deeply and passionately as he sticks his tongue inside of her mouth causing her to moan in more pleasure. Then he threw her against the wall holding just her right thigh as his other hand was on her neck. They both moaned in lust as he moved his mouth down to the edge of her mouth to her chin then down to her neck, sucking and licking all over that one part of her neck causing her to groan again in pleasure.

"Suck harder babe!" She yelled at him with a moan and he did what she wanted. "Oh yes." She moaned and tilted her head back.

**(Scene Change from the Lemon to Miroku, Kagome, and Sango)**

* * *

"Who is that friend of yours?" Sango asked.

"Oh that's InuYasha; I was close friends with him since we were in diapers but he left to America for college right after high school and just now came back to Japan once he was done with college. He is big of a flirt, actually worse than I…_was_." He explained smiling at Sango when he said that last part of his explanation.

That made Sango smile. "Oh really?" She said as she drank her wine.

"Come to think of it, I wonder what's taking InuYasha so long. Let me go check." Miroku said as he left the two girls on the bar alone.

* * *

**(Back to the Lemon)**

"Scream my name bitch, it's InuYasha." He said ordering and introducing himself…that was an interesting introduction.

"InuYasha." She said softly, slowly while still moaning as both of their clothes was already gone.

"Say it louder! I wanna here you scream!" He yelled while forcefully sticking his cock right inside of her, making her gasps in shock and she screamed out his name louder.

Then there was a knock on the door. "InuYasha?" Miroku's voice came out as he heard screaming inside that bathroom. "What's going on in there?" He added.

"Go away Miroku, I'm not done yet!" InuYasha yelled at him as he was going to cum up inside of her.

"InuYasha what are you doing in there?" Miroku's annoying voice sounded once again.

"Just go! Leave Miroku!" InuYasha scream as he experienced yet another one of his orgasms and his seeds filling up inside of this stranger that was before him.

He screamed and groaned in pleasure as the bartenders orgasm started to come up as well causing her to moan in pleasure.

**(End of Lemon)**

Miroku heard everything and grinned in discuss actually. He was just like InuYasha a year ago. This last year he was trying to prove himself to Sango that he would be faithful to her so he hadn't had sex for a year now proving it to Sango. He didn't even had sex with Sango yet; she was _still_ testing him even though he passed the test and got her to be his girlfriend. She is still trying to see how long it could last before sleeping with him. He actually missed having sex but he is not going to break his commitment to Sango.

Just by minutes later, the bathroom door opened while the bartender left and InuYasha just grinned at her leaving and lend on the wall with his arms crossed, looking at Miroku.

"You needed something?" InuYasha asked feeling good after that sex.

Miroku shook his head and got serious. "Might as well lose now, you will _never_ be able to break her."

InuYasha still grinned. "Come on Bro, it's just the first night, she will get warmed up to me sooner or later." He said with a smirk and left to go to the bar where both Kagome and Sango waited in.

He smiled with a nice innocent smile now when he faced Kagome.

"Kagome, would you like to dance with me? I promise you that I won't try anything, I just wanna dance." InuYasha said with an _'innocent'_ smile on his face, trying _so_ hard not to be flirty.

Kagome sighed and smiled making him think that she bought it.

"Sure." She said seducing sarcastically, making him go crazy.

He held her hand and went to the dance floor while Miroku and Sango also danced together.

When they were about to dance wildly, the song ended because of a request from a guy…

"This is a request from Kyo to Sakura; can I have both of them on stage please?" The DJ spoke out.

"Sakura…I like that name." Kagome whispered causing InuYasha's eyes to narrow at her.

"Sakura…" The guy with the request called out. "I want you to know that every time I'm with you, I feel like I'm fallen in love all over again." He told her in front of everybody which made all the girls awe. He then went down on one knee. "Will you marry me…Sakura?" He questioned which caused the girl to smile in excitement.

"Yes!" She whined out, crying this time and hugged and kissed her now so called Fiancé.

"Now, here is their requested song y'all, so all you lovers out there, grab your partner because we are going to take everything slow now." The DJ called out while playing the slow song and everyone started slow dancing and the newly engaged couple slowly danced on the stage.

The song that started to play was called: _Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran_

'_Oh shit…' _Kagome thought.

Obviously, this made InuYasha smirk at Kagome who frowned.

"So I guess we are gonna slow dance now." InuYasha smirked at Kagome who stared at him.

"I am not gonna slow dance with you." She frowned.

"Oh come on, I promise that my hand will not pass your waist." He begged.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but if I feel like you're feeling on me, then I will beat your ass and rip off your dick so you won't be able to have sex anymore." Kagome threatened.

"Oh feisty." InuYasha smirked.

_"Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms"_

Kagome ignored that comment InuYasha just gave as she put her left hand on InuYasha's right shoulder and was about to held InuYasha's left hand to dance with but before she could, he moved both his hands on either side of Kagome's waist. Oh shit, he wanted her to put both her arms around his neck, who the fuck does he think he is?

She growled at him as she put her arms around his neck…

"_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

The song's lyrics went on while Kagome danced with this asshole. She couldn't believe that he was actually smirking.

'_He got nerve ugh…' _She thought.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"_

In that part of the song InuYasha with a smirk took Kagome's right hand to swirl her three times and then he slammed her breasts on his chest making her gasp in surprise. What the hell is he doing? This song is too slow to even swirl that fast.

He held her close not caring if she wanted to pull away, his lips close to her ear.

"_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady"_

"You'll be my lady." InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear at the same time that the singer said those lyrics.

Kagome gasped and tried to pull away but for some reason she didn't want to, for some reason…she felt safe…she just stared at his eyes for a while before closing her own eyes.

InuYasha looked at her closed eyes while smirking. _'I'm gonna win this.'_ He thought.

Kagome actually put her head on InuYasha's chest when the next lyrics came.

"_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms"_

InuYasha couldn't stop smirking when he laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, staring at Miroku who stared at him back.

Miroku was frowning with cold eyes that read "I fucking cannot believe how he managed to get _that_ close in one day where Miroku couldn't even get a hug from Kagome until like 7 months later, when they _actually_ became friends.

InuYasha smirked at Miroku and mouthed "I'm gonna win." To Miroku and Miroku read his lips perfectly clear.

"_Oh__ no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love"_

The song went on while Kagome's head was still on InuYasha's chest.

Kagome been realized that she was embracing InuYasha but she did that on purpose, InuYasha should know better than to think that she would give in that quickly, she smirked to herself. She will go back to playing hard-to-get after the song was over.

Then there were no more lyric's and just the melody of the song where Kagome stopped embracing InuYasha and just stared at his eyes in seduction, she loves to make him think that he got her in one night.

'_This would be fun.'_ She thought, smirking.

InuYasha actually stared at her in surprise. Wasn't she like a second ago playing hard-to-get and didn't wanna go there? What now?

'_What is she up to?'_ InuYasha thought, not buying it. But then he actually took a close look at her, god she was so pretty. With those beautiful chocolate, brown eyes and tanned, creamy, smooth face. He smirked at her once again. He knew what she was up to and he might as well play along too so once the lyrics started to sing again, he touched Kagome's left cheek with the palm of his hand making her gasp.

"_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up"_

Then once the next set of lyrics played, InuYasha, as quickly as he could pressed his lips on Kagome's lips making her gasp in shock…

"_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"_

His lips moved perfectly while hers didn't respond at all. Both his hands were on either side of her face, taking in the kiss.

Miroku stared at them in anger._ 'What the fuck!?'_ Miroku thought.

InuYasha moved his lips against Kagome's while his tongue licked every part of her mouth begging for entrance in her mouth. She still didn't give him entrance or a response but didn't pull away either. He smirked, he knew exactly what to do to make her give in so he sucked and licked her bottom lip making it so hot, wet, and sore causing Kagome to moan as she actually responded and let him enter her mouth. He gladly accepted it with a big grin.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"_

Once the song was over, Kagome broke the kiss and just stared at InuYasha's eyes in lust.

'_what the fuck just happened?'_ She thought as she still just stared at him. He stared back at her with a grin.

"That was amazing." InuYasha whispered with a smirk then he took out a small, little piece of paper and slowly, I mean _slowly_ he put the paper on Kagome's left breast and slowly moving his hand inside of her top that exposed her breasts to leave the piece of paper right on top of her nipple, her bra holding the paper. Kagome gasped in shock when she pulled his hand away and took out the paper on her breast being held by her bra. She opened the paper and found a number on it.

"My cell. Call me sometimes." InuYasha stated as he left before Kagome could even saying anything.

But the first thing that came in Kagome's mind was…

'_Oh…my…god…he just stole my first kiss…just like that.'_

* * *

**~ N/A: Okay guys, I know that I am also writing another story and it has been a while since I updated that one, I stopped having inspiration with that story since not that many people is reviewing or following it, so I thought that maybe it's because of the couple I used. I actually wanted to make an InuYasha and Kagome FanFiction so here it is, and I actually think that this is going to be a good story but I don't wanna go on with it if no one reads it…so PLEASE everyone, if you want me to go on with this story and "You're Only Mine" story then PLEASE review them both and follow to let me know that I have people waiting for my updates. Thank you everyone and I so hope that you enjoyed this story. I actually don't know where I'm going with this story but I guess I will think of something, I know that it is going to be a long story though! :P ~**


End file.
